


Lonely Hearts Club

by gemdroid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Humor, Jealousy, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Oc is black, Playlist, Racial slurs, References to Drugs, Religion, Rough Sex, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), alastor is obsessed with oc, drake is in hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemdroid/pseuds/gemdroid
Summary: Luna wasn't the best person in the world, but she wasn't a killer so she questions why she ended up in hell. She's a fighter, not a lover and that's probably the reason why she ends up at that shitty hotel with those weird sinners she calls "friends".
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. PLAYLIST

PLAYLIST

[HUMAN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFiVE-jtQp0) [JON BELLION](https://genius.com/Jon-bellion-human-lyrics) 0:00

[WASTED TIMES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0rKB_bsUNg) [THE WEEKND](https://genius.com/The-weeknd-wasted-times-lyrics) 0:00

[I BELIEVE YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfXZieB7zEg) [FLETCHER](https://genius.com/Fletcher-i-believe-you-lyrics) 0:00

[I HATE EVERYBODY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfCx6rMRM-k) [HALSEY](LYRICS%20URL) 0:00

[KING OF MY CITY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tS5o1vSSKg) [A BOOGIE WIT DA HOODIE](https://genius.com/A-boogie-wit-da-hoodie-king-of-my-city-lyrics) 0:00

[LONELY HEARTS CLUB](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkJ_W8rBy9Y) [WINONA OAK](https://genius.com/Winona-oak-lonely-hearts-club-lyrics) 0:00

[Code by Layouttesst](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)


	2. 落下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is sweet, love is dark, and it pulls  
> Your world apart, so you can grow  
> Now I see, perfectly  
> Oh, how it's clear  
> What I needed the most was you here."
> 
> \- PIROUETTE

**_Luna_ **

I looked at myself in the mirror and watched as the tears ruin my mascara. I was a mess. My long beautiful hair was choppy from me cutting it, and my red lipstick was smeared. I looked like a clown. _I am a clown_. I glanced down at the pill bottle in front of me. It read " **OxyContin** : Please do not take more than 1 pill every 6 hours." A sad chuckle escaped my mouth and I opened it. 

The pills were staring back at me....taunting me. Telling me if I take more than five I won't be able to make it out alive. I grabbed as many pills as I could and popped them in my mouth washing them down with the water I got from the kitchen downstairs. It tasted disgusting, like powdery iron.

_No turning back now._

Glancing at myself in the mirror one more time, I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the time. _11:11 PM._ No missed calls, no text messages, nothing. I opened my phone and put on my favorite song.

♫" _Pour my tea, pour my thoughts, into separate beds_  
 _Spilling out, into clouds, whirling like a pirouette_  
 _Every breath, every cross, everywhere I turn_  
 _In my head, stitching thread, until my temples burn_  
 _From the crease, of your mouth, to the picket fences_  
 _All the space, stretching out, blurring my defenses_  
 _Dignity, diligence, I cannot avenge_  
 _Sink my teeth, in the sheets, and taste the emptiness_  
 _Love is sweet, love is dark, and it pulls_  
 _Your world apart, so you can grow_  
 _Now I see, perfectly_  
 _Oh, how it's clear_  
 _ **What I needed the most was you here.** "♫  
_

I walked out my bathroom and took off all my clothes til I was in nothing but my bra and underwear. I put my phone on my nightstand and laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes, listening to the soft music coming from my phone and let the tears come out. 

**There's no turning back.**

The pills were beginning to kick in and I was struggling to breathe properly. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry and the music began becoming disoriented. I closed my eyes once more as I felt my tears coming to an end and my breathing slowed down and I began feeling euphoria. 

**_Finally, I'm free._ **

♫ " _Sky goes blue_  
 _Love flows through_  
 _And how you feel_  
 _Dreams are real_." ♫

* * *

It's dark and cold. I can't see anything and I feel like I'm falling. I can't feel anything, not my feet, my hands, my legs, nothing.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and all I see is red. I'm not dead?   
I looked around me to see cars and strange people pass by me looking at me oddly. I picked myself up off the ground, and rubbed my eyes to get a good look at the people in front of me.

My eyes widen. They're not PEOPLE! They're CREATURES! Strange looking creatures. Some look like animals, some look like normal humans, and others look like they came out of a horror movie.

What is this? Is this heaven? Am I in hell? The sky's red and everyone around me look like shit.

"Excuse me, newbie."

I turned around to be met with a strange cat creature. It was glaring at me and if looks can kill I'd probably be dead....again.

"Oh sorry," I moved out the way and watched as he looked at me up and down with an unfamiliar look and walked off. 

"Wait!" The cat creature with wings turned around and looked at me expectedly. "Where am I?" I ask.

He grinned and let out a laugh, his teeth were razor sharp. I gasped and almost tripped on my two feet. "You're in hell! Welcome!" He spread out his arms as to say "welcome" and walked away.

"I'm in hell," I whispered. "Of course. Suicide is a sin."

I sulked and began walking up this dirty road. I saw nothing but corpse and blood, but everyone around me seem oblivious to it. Either that or they just didn't care. I didn't know where I'm going, but I need to find a place to stay for a while. 

* * *

I don't know how long I've been walking but I came across this huge building that read "Hazbin Hotel" on it. My eyes lit up and hope filled my heart. A hotel in hell? Thank god!

I walked up to the door and opened it, a gush of warm air and the smell of cinnamon, vanilla and blood reaches my nose. The place was nice, it felt homey. Comfortable even.

My eyes caught sight of the creature I seen earlier. The cat creature! He was looking at me with wide eyes and a snarl. "Did you follow me here, fucker?" He snarled at me.   
I frowned and just as I was about to reply a voice cut me off. "OH MY LUCIFER! A CUSTOMER!" A girl with blonde hair rushed over to me and grabbed both of my hands. "Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel! Are you looking to be rehabilitated?"

I looked at her in awe. "Uhm- sure, but I don't have any money-"

"That's okay! I'm Charlie, it's nice to meet you," she let go of my hands and held her own out for me to shake. I gently shook it. "My name's Luna," I whispered.

"Huh?" She gave me a look. "Sorry love, I didn't hear you."

"My name is Luna," I said with much more power.

She smiled at me brightly. "That is such a lovely name, Luna." A blush appeared on her face.   
"Uhm...thank you," I said uncomfortably.   
"Come here! Meet the rest of my team!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me along to the bar in front of the room.

"Guys! A guest! Her names Luna so make sure you make her feel welcomed!" Charlie interrupted everyone's conversations. All of them, except the cat who was already staring at me, turned to me.

I stood there awkwardly as Charlie introduced them all to me. "This is Husk," she pointed to the cat demon I saw earlier. Husk grunted and raised a glass in the air. "I met her already earlier," he mumbled.

"This is my girlfriend, Vaggie!" She pointed to a girl with a X over her eye and long beautiful white hair. Vaggie waved at me with a slight smile.

"This is Nifty! She's such a sweetheart," Charlie pointed to a little cyclops with red hair and one eye. She was my height. I guess we're both the youngest? 

"And this is Angel-"

"My name's Angel Dust," a tall pink spider came up to me with a smirk on his face. "Nice to meet you, toots. I'm the other guest of this hotel."

Charlie frowned slightly at him cutting her off but continued. "And this is Alastor! He's the radio demon!" She pointed behind me.

I froze as I felt someone put their hand on my back. Fight or flight mode kicked in, and I turned around ready to fight whoever was behind me. I threw a punch but a hand caught mine.

My eyes widen as I looked up at the tall man in front of me. His eyes were wide, and the smile on his face was even wider. He had red hair with black streaks and fluffy ears that I kinda want to touch.   
"Ah, it's not very ladylike to try to punch a stranger you just met, my dear," he leaned down towards me with half lidded eyes.

I gulped and it went quiet. Everyone watching the scene play.

"I- I'm sorry. I just thought I was in danger when you touched my back," I said sheepishly. I took my hand back and stepped back a couple inches away from him. He stepped towards me again, getting awfully close. I gulped and kept walking backwards, hopefully he'll stop moving towards me.

Suddenly Vaggie was in between us with her spear pointing at him. She glared at him,"Leave her alone, Al. She's new."

Alastor's grin got even wider (if that was possible) and he chuckled with a mysterious glint in his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt her, I'm giving her a welcome present." 

A pink gift box popped up in the palm of his hand. Vaggie put the spear down and looked at in confusion.

"Here you go, dear," he pointed the gift towards me. I looked at the gift in his gloved hands and slowly took it from it.

"What the fuck is innit?" Angel popped up besides me, poking it.

Vaggie growled and put her spear back up at Alastor. "You little fuck, what's up your sleeve? You never give guest gifts here. What's in the box, Alastor!"

Alastor hummed before replying, "have her open it."

I shook it slightly and brought it up to my ear to hear anything. It sounded light. I don't know I should open it because this is hell...and obviously he's a demon. Demons are evil. It could be anything.

"Calm down Vaggie," Charlie put her hand on Vaggie's shoulder. "I'm sure it's probably just a cute little welcome gift."

everyone looked at me in anticipation and I bit my bottom lip before opening the lid.

I gasped and almost dropped the box.

_Inside was a pink teddy bear with x's for eyes and it had the same little outfit Alastor has on now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha bet you didnt expect al to give her that huh?


	3. シュガー

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So look up when you're lonely  
> Heaven's so close  
> Nothing lasts forever  
> I thought you should know  
> I'll be the breeze when the suns out  
> Stay outside when you're cold  
> And I know it hurts but I'm home."
> 
> — LOVE, DAD

_**LUNA** _

We all stared at the teddy bear then looked back at Alastor with questionable eyes.

"Uhm, why is it pink?" Nifty asked, grabbing the teddy bear from my hands. "Shouldn't it be red like you Al?" She giggled and hugged the teddy bear.

"It's pink because Luna's pink," Al gave me a light closed smile. 

Angel huffed and crossed his arms, "why didn't you give me one, huh Smiles?"

"Because you don't deserve one, you floozy," he hit Angel on top of the head with his microphone.

"Ouch!" Angel whined and rubbed his head and pouted. He went back to sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and a big frown on his face. "Floozy? I'll show you a floozy you red small dick prick," he muttered under his breath.

"Uhm- thank you," I said quietly. Nifty gave me the teddy bear back and I held it up to my chest. "I actually love the color pink."

Alastor's grin got wider as he looked pleased with himself. "You're welcome, _dear."_ I bit my lip at the pet name he called me. It sounded seductive and I don't really feel comfortable.

"Awe!" Charlie giggled and clasped her hands together in adoration. "That's so sweet, Al! You really changed after a year of being here huh?"

Alastor gave her a look,"Uh, no. I just figured Luna here would be more comfortable at this hotel if she got a welcoming gift! Think of it as...I don't know," he put his hands up to his chin, "A little something."

"Okay Alastor, what does she owe you?" Vaggie crossed her arms. "You never do something for someone without them owing you something."

Alastor's eyes twinkled before he replied, "in due time, in due time. Now if you excuse me, it was nice meeting you Luna."

Suddenly he disappeared.

I blinked my eyes before smiling and holding the teddy bear to my chest. It smelt like vanilla and cinnamon, like him.

"Okay!" Charlie announced. "I'll let Angel show you your room." She turned to Angel who was still sitting on the couch pouting.

"Why didn't he give me a present?" Angel whined. "I was the first guest here!"

I looked at my teddy bear and then looked back at Angel before handing it to him. "You can keep it if you want," I smiled softly.

Angel looked at me in shock. "No- no, that's fine sugartits." He got up and held out his hand and gave me a smile. "Let me show you your room."

* * *

"And here we are," Angel stopped in front of a room. It read "666". Typical.

"If you need me, my room is across from yours." He pointed to the room across from mine. The door was pink and it read "Angel's Property". "Alastor's door is right next to yours," he pointed to Al's room which was red.

I nodded. "Okay, but can I paint my door too? I would like it to be pink."

"Sure, toots. But Alastor's magic turned my door pink and his too. He helped everyone decorate their room. You can him if you want," Angel gave me two keys. a pink key with a heart engraved in it and another plain key. "This is my key. In case you need me," he gave me a wink.

"Why would I need your key for?" I asked, creeped out.

"Sometimes I like to cuddle with someone," Angel shrugged. "And if you need me or just want someone to talk to. Just come in."

"What if you're naked?" I asked.

"That's even better," he grinned. He came close to me and gave my forehead a kiss, before turning away and walking off.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "What the fuck?" I whispered. Shrugging, I opened my door with my key. Inside the room was dull. But the room did come with a bathroom. A plain queen sized bed, a drawer, and a nightstand. Hm this place needs a little more color. I threw my pink teddy bear on the bed and put the keys on the nightstand before walking over to my bathroom to look at myself in the mirror.

And what I saw almost made me scream. My skin was light pink, almost whiteish pink, with darker pink freckles scattered around my face. My irises were pink with the sclera's black. And to top if off...I WAS A BUNNY. A fucking bunny! My ears were no longer human ears...they were long floppy bunny ears. I had a TAIL! A small, fluffy pink TAIL! And my teeth...they were razor sharp. But my braces were still in tact. My long curly hair was back though, but this time it was pink. I looked at my hands and they were fine. Except I had freckles all through out my body. 

My beautiful brown skin is no more. I felt like crying. I look terrible. I look like a baby bunny demon. And my height? I was like 5'0. I was so short compared to the rest of the demons, I was like Nifty's height. But even she was 1 or 2 inches taller than me! 

I covered my mouth before rushing out the bathroom. I looked at the Teddy Bear Alastor gave me and sighed. This is my afterlife. This is it.

I did this to myself. If I wasn't such a emotional mess when I was on earth, I wouldn't be here by now. I would be in heaven.

I laid down on my bed and cuddled up with the teddy.

If I'm in hell...is my dad here also? Or is he in heaven? If if he's in heaven...how do I get to him? A small tear leaked out of my shitty looking eyes. I'll never see my daddy. 

And I left my sister alone on that earth to fend for herself. When she gets home she'll find my body, and she'll be alone. I'll never forgive myself for this.

I sat up and looked on my nightstand. A radio was on top of it, along with a lamp. I turned on the radio and listened to the sad song that played and laid back down, cuddling Nutella. That's what I named the teddy bear Alastor gave me. 

"You and I," I sung softly while clutching Nutella, "we don't wanna be like them. We can make 'til the end....nothing can come between you and I..."

_I'm sorry, Daddy and Lele. I wasn't strong enough._

I ended up going asleep crying and the radio playing in the background.

* * *

My eyes shot open. It was dark in the room and I almost forgot where I was .

Oh right, I'm in hell.

The soft music from the radio was still playing. But I was under the covers, tucked in. I furrowed my eyebrows. I don't remember being under the covers tucked in? Who was in my room?

I leaned over and turned on the lamp. Adjusting my eyes to the light, I looked around my room. It's empty. 

Nutella was right next me to me, tucked under the covers with me. I felt my stomach growl and I pouted. "I'm hungry," I whispered to myself. I got out of the bed and opened my door and looked out, peaking if anyone was in the hallway.

Empty. And the lights are dim, so I'm guessing everyone's asleep. I closed my door but something caught my attention.

My room door was pink and my name was engraved in it. I gasped in shock. Who did this to my room? And who knew I wanted pink? I glanced at the door in front of me. 

Angel.

I smiled and was about to knock on his door but I stopped myself. I have a copy of his key but I'm not going to interrupt him. He may be asleep. 

I shrugged and began making my way down the hallway so I can find the stairs or at least an elevator. When I found the elevator, I pressed the down button and waited for it to open.

The elevator opened and I looked at the buttons to see which floor the kitchen is on. There was a K button that was right above L, so I'm assuming that's the kitchen? And L means lobby? 

I pressed K and waited for the elevator to stop. Oddly the elevator didn't have any type of music, so it was quiet.

The elevator door opened again, and this time I was met which a dimly light kitchen. I smiled and made my way to the fridge. I opened it up to find a lot of food.

Hm...there seem to be left over food. But I'm not sure what type? 

I grabbed a container full of food and opened the lip to smell it. Mhm...it smells like some type of gumbo? I saw another container with white rice in it. I pulled that out too and put both of them on the counter. Looking through the cabinets to find a plate, I didn't find any. But I did find a bowl.

I put some white rice in the bowl and the gumbo on top and put it in the microwave. I hit the number 3 and waited.

Suddenly I heard a noise. I jumped and looked behind me. Nobody was there.

"Maybe it's just the wind," I said to myself.

"There is no wind in hell," a gruff voice responded back to me. I jumped and looked to my side to see a sleepy Husk rubbing his eyes.

"Oh it's just you," I sighed and placed a hand over my heart. "You scared me."

"Yeah, yeah," Husk grumped and walked over to the fridge. "I can't sleep. And I'm hungry. So I decided to come down here."

"Me too," I smiled. I leaned against the counter and waited for my food to heat up. Husk was making himself cereal at the table.

"So..." I trailed off. "Thanks for not hurting me earlier."

Husk stopped what he was doing and turned to me. "Hurt you? Why the fuck would I hurt you, dumbass?"

"Uhm- well, I don't know...it's hell, yanno?"

He hummed and turned back to his cereal. "Look kid, I'm not the type to prey on those weaker than me. That's Alastor. Not me. Which by the way," he put the milk back in the fridge. "Don't trust him."

I frowned. "But he seems nice...and he gave me a teddy bear..."

"So? He's the radio demon. He's killed a lot of demons, maybe even millions. Just don't trust him fully, you know? We may be one big family over here but you never know who may betray you," he ate some of his cereal  
  
"So does that also include you also?" I asked quietly.

Husk tensed up before glancing at me. "I would never hurt you," he said softly. He took his cereal and walked away without giving me once last glance or word.

I sighed frustrated and hit the counter with my fist. Why is everyone so fucking weird over here? 

The microwave beeped and I happily took my food out. I grabbed a fork from the drawers and digged in. The food tasted amazing! I moaned as the food hit my tastebuds.

"I'm guessing you like my food?"

I jumped and my bowl fell from my hands. I looked down at my food that's now on the floor in sadness before glancing up to see Alastor in the doorway in his PJs.

He laughed softly and picked up the bowl before setting it down on the table. "Sorry, dear." He petted my hair. He snapped his fingers and all the food on the floor was gone.

I looked up at him. "Why do people keep sneaking up on me? Especially you? And what are you wearing? Your PJs have deers on them."

"Well these are my PJs and I am a deer, love!" 

"Oh," I said quietly. It was quiet between us before he snapped his fingers and the lights became bright.

"How about I make you some more food? You don't have to eat leftovers." He began taking out pots and pans and ingredients.

"No that's okay," I whispered softly.

It was quiet for a second. "No?" He repeatedly eerily. "I don't take no for an answer." His tone was sharp and low. Then his head twisted about 180 degrees to stare at me. 

I stepped back a little bit, clearly afraid. His head just turned like an owl's!

"O-Okay...yes you can, sorry," I was clearly creeped out and wanted to leave. 

He saw my face and his attitude changed. He sighed softly and the smile on his face disappeared for a second. Then he began making something.

I sat at the table, uncomfortable and afraid to say anything. Afraid because he's unpredictable and he might shove me through this table.

"So," he broke the silence after 5 minutes. "How old are you, deary?"

"19," I replied.

"Awe, how young!" He said excitedly. "You're the youngest out of everyone here! Nifty's the second youngest."

"H-How old are you?" I asked quietly.

Alastor hummed and began seasoning the beef he took out the fridge. 

"Why I'm old enough to drink," he began laughing and his microphone laughed with him. I began to get uneasy. Is that microphone alive? 

"You look no older than 23," I said, not wanting to offend him. Obviously he looked older than 23, but I don't want to offend him if he isn't. He looks about 28.

"Nonsense," he waved me off. "But I'll take it."

It went quiet again. Nothing but him humming and my breathing heavy. 

"Why do you cook when you can just magically make stuff appear?" I blurted.

"Cooking is something I like to do. Why would I waste my talent by making stuff magically appear?" He turned to me and gave me a funny look before going back to chopping onions.

I nodded before tapping my hands on the table. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Hell has no time," he hummed, "my _dear_."

"Really?"

"HA! No, I lied. It does, it's 3AM," he smirked.

I frowned, not liking that he lied to me. "What are you making?"

"Dirty rice," he gave me a toothless smile.   
  


"Isn't that from New Orlean's?"

"Where do you think I'm from, dear?" He began making the rice.

"That's cool," I said in awe. I've always thought New Orlean's was a nice place. Louisiana is such a nice state. "I'm from the north. Boston, Massachusetts to be exact."

"I know, you have an accent," he glanced at me before going back to what he was doing.

"I have an accent?" I do not have an accent. "Well you have an accent, and it doesn't sound like a southern accent."

"I know, dear," he chuckled. "I was a radio host in the 1920s/1930s."

I froze. He's been in hell since the 19th century? Or is it the 20th? I forgot but that means he must've been born in the 1800s? 

"Whoa...you're fucking old," I blurted. I covered my mouth. I did not mean to say that.  
  


He froze for a second before clearing his throat.   
  


"Sorry," I say sheepishly. "I forgot this is Hell and there's people from the 1700s here. It's just..odd...because we're in 2020, almost 2021..."

Alastor cleared his throat again. "Yes, I'm aware deary. But you know what they say about older men...we're much better in bed."

My mouth dropped. "Uh- excuse me, sir?" My voice became 3 octaves higher and my face was red as hell. Nobody ever said that about older men.

I mean I wouldn't know. I don't mess with guys no older than 21. I never been with a guy older than 25.

Alastor began laughing manically. He hunched over and clenched his stomach, some tears coming out his eyes. "You should've heard your voice! Such entertainment," he giggled.

I clenched my teeth. "I never been with an older guy...so I don't know."

He stopped laughing and went back to what he was doing. It became silent again but this time it was awkward.

"To answer your question, I died in my early 30s," he answered.

I gave him a creeped out look but he couldn't see it because his back was turned. Early 30s? And he was alive in the 20s? This dude is a boomer! Usually I wouldn't talk to a dude older than 21, but a guy in his early 30s? He's like 10+ years older than me...

And for some reason; I don't seem to mind. It turns me on.

I laughed awkwardly before getting those thoughts out my head. "ha...I died at 19...I mean..." I stopped talking for a second. "I died in my teen years..I never hit 20. And I will never hit 30."

Alastor didn't reply back to me. He just hummed and opened the fridge and pulled out some sort of drink. He poured it in a cup and handed it to me before setting the food he made for me on the table. 

"There's nothing interesting about hitting 30, love." He sat down next to me and stared at me, waiting for me to taste it.

I looked at the drink in front of me. "Is this...blood?"

"Oh devils no!" He chuckled. "It's sweet tea. I hate tea, I'm more of a dark coffee type of guy. I like bitter stuff, but you seem like the type to love tea. Charlie loves it."

"I love tea," I whispered. "I hate coffee. Especially black coffee."

He raised his eyebrow. "Why dear hate's a strong word."

I drink the tea and immediately love it. "I hope you didn't poison this."

"You saw me make the food and poor the cup. Now why would I poison you, my darling?"

I cringed at the petnames. My darling is a new one.

I grabbed the fork and tried the dirty rice. And...it was TERRIFIC! 

"It taste good!" I said with food in my mouth. Alastor cringed, and reached over and wiped some food off my mouth. "Don't eat with your mouth open, my darling."

"Sorry-" 

"What did I say?" He stared at me intently. 

I swallowed. "Sorry again-"

"You apologize too much, darling." He leaned over and gripped my chin, coming closer. My heart was beating so fast. Is he going to kiss me? What is he doing? I just met him!

Instead of a kiss, he blows air in my face. His breathe smells like mint and cinnamon. He smells like cinnamon.

I blinked my eyes. "What the-"

"You had something on your nose," he lets go of my chin and leans back. Alastor smirks and looks at me with half lidded eyes before getting up.

"I hope you enjoy your food," he turns to walk away but not before stopping in the middle of the door. "Oh and by the way, dear."

I looked up at him, food stuffed in my mouth. 

"You should give older men a chance," he turns around and leaves.

_Leaving me in the kitchen with my mouth wide open with food in it._


End file.
